1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved action toy for children of tender years. More particularly, the action toy is especially adapted for play and movement along a solid supporting surface but is additionally capable of floating on and moving across the surface of the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of toys have been made resembling the human form and many types of toys have been developed which are suitable for use both in the water and on a solid surface. The present invention relates to an action type toy which is self-propelled for movement along a solid surface and which will float and is movable along the surface of the water. The toy is made to resemble human form in a general horizontal position as in riding the waves or surf.